


changing like the tides

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corey calms him down, M/M, Mason has PTSD, Mason isn’t completely human anymore, dash of angst and fluff, minor freak out and slight panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When Corey accidentally startled Mason, a surprising new truth comes to light.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	changing like the tides

**Author's Note:**

> For Morey Appreciation Week day 2, a surprise or a shock! Another scene that could have been missing from canon but the writers were cowards and didn’t give it to us.

“Carry the three to the other side and then...” Mason trailed off in quiet mutters, his eyebrows creasing in concentration. Corey hid a smile behind his novel and scratched another note onto the margin. His boyfriend would hate his English teacher having them annotate a book, but Corey didn’t mind. It made it easier to follow his train of thought and map out the characters and their motivations.

When he reached the end of the chapter, he folded the corner of the page to mark his place and set his book to the side. “Hey, I think it’s time we order dinner.” He said, rubbing his wrists against his eyes. “I’m getting kind of hungry. It’s probably...” Pulling out his phone, his eyes went wide. How was it already after nine? “Shit!”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Mason murmured without lifting his head. He scratched his pencil against his paper once more and reached for his calculator with his free hand. “Move the decimal three places and then multiply by...”

“Mason.” Laughing to himself, Corey climbed off of his boyfriend’s bed and walked up behind him. He placed his hands on his shoulders, prepared to wrap his arms around him and drop a kiss to his hair, but Mason jerked in his grasp. Twisting around in his chair, Mason stared at him with wide eyes. And Corey was pretty sure he could  _ feel _ the blood draining from his own face. “Mason?” It came out as a choked whisper.

“Sorry, babe! You scared me!” Mason defended, lips twisting down at the corners. “I just...” He hesitated, seeming to finally sense Corey’s shock. “Babe? What’s wrong? I don’t have marker on my face again, do I?”

“It’s...” Corey swallowed hard and tried to calm the rising panic. “It’s your  _ eyes.” _

Brilliant blue eyes stared back at him, devouring Mason’s pupil and leaving nothing but an ethereal glow.

“My eyes?” Mason squeaked, lifting a finger to touch them. “Are they red or something? Have I been studying for too long?” He closed one and rubbed against it with the side of his fist, blinking a few times. Their color didn’t dim at all.

“I don’t want you to freak out...” Corey started, taking a deep breath. But then Mason’s jaw went slack and it sounded like the breath had been knocked out of him.

“I...please tell me that’s not real.” His hands came up to tightly grip at Corey’s shoulders as he raggedly inhaled. Reaching up, Corey cupped his arms and held them while nodding his head. “But I’m not him. I’m  _ not.” _ He insisted, sounding a touch hysterical.

“No, you aren’t. You’re Mason Hewitt.” Corey said firmly, moving one hand to cup the back of Mason’s neck. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m going to throw up,” Mason said weakly. “I think I’m going to pass out.” With that said, Corey quickly pulled him toward the bed and forced him to lay down. He immediately crawled into the space next to him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pressing kiss after kiss against his face.

“Stay with me, Mason.” He whispered, dragging a palm heavily down the other boy’s spine. He tucked Mason’s head down under his chin so that it rested over his heart, tangling their legs together. “It’s just you and me here. I promise. Just the two of us. We’re in your bedroom studying because we both have tests tomorrow because apparently our teachers don’t care that our school was ripped apart a couple of weeks ago. Things are normal in the most annoying of ways. I still have to go to work, you still have to ace your classes.” Mason’s laugh was muffled by his shirt, but it still managed to make him smile.

They didn’t speak for a while after that, Mason clinging to Corey as they both tried wrapping their head around this new piece of knowledge. So the eyes weren’t gone. Did that mean Mason was still a chimera? Was there still a piece of the dormant werewolf trapped inside of him? Was this some hallucinogenic dream they were both sharing? He’d give anything for answers.

“What did it feel like?” He asked quietly. Mason tensed a little and Corey kissed the top of his head, squeezing him close. “I don’t want to trigger it again,” he amended softly.

“I just got startled. And then...” Mason trailed off for a moment. Corey didn’t press him, waiting for Mason to collect his thoughts and find what he wanted to say. “Things got kind of sharper. I could  _ hear _ your heart racing and you looked like you’d seen a ghost. And then I saw the reflection in your eyes.” He swallowed audibly and took a deep breath. “I’m not fully human anymore, am I?” He whispered.

“I don’t know.” Corey said, pulling back to look at him. Mason tilted his head up and Corey smiled softly. “But even if you aren’t, that’s okay.”

“You’re saying that because I’m your boyfriend.” Mason said with a light scoff.

Still grinning, Corey shook his head and leaned in. He lightly bumped their noses together and closed the gap, allowing their mouths to connect for the briefest of moments before drawing back. “Not just because I’m your boyfriend. I think you’re pretty cool. And if you’re more than human, that’s honestly not fair. Because that just makes you even more perfect in my eyes.”

“You’re such a sap,” Mason said as he leaned in for another sweet kiss.

“Yeah, but you kind of like that about me.” Corey said, rolling them so that Mason was pinned on his back.

“I do?” Mason teased, grinning up at him.

“One of my best qualities.” Corey assured with a wink. “And you want to know my favorite thing about you?”

“Is it my devastating good looks? My dancing skills? That I’m not totally freaking out right now?” Mason rattled off. Laughing, Corey shook his head. He moved his hands to grip Mason by his wrists, dragging them up above his head.

“It’s that you’re just so... _ intense.” _ He answered. Mason’s laugh was captured by his lips and they both breathed a sigh of relief into each other. They didn’t have everything figured out - and tonight was just one more curveball life had thrown at them - but they would get through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Kudos and comments keep me going!


End file.
